


耶誕交換禮物

by Amosink



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Kray, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amosink/pseuds/Amosink
Summary: 那是古雷年輕時發生的事，多年後古雷偶爾回想起來都會感嘆當年的自己太愚蠢。※給阿G的生賀。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Others
Kudos: 10





	耶誕交換禮物

那是古雷年輕時發生的事，多年後古雷偶爾回想起來都會感嘆當年的自己太愚蠢。

大學總是有參加不完的派對，即使是高等學府也是如此，古雷覺得一群人無聊地狂歡簡直浪費生命，但是為了交際還是得參與其中。

耶誕節派對屬於必須參加的交際場合，古雷拿著交換禮物到達某個有錢同學的家門，才在門外按電鈴就聽到裡面吵鬧的音樂聲。

「遲到了唷，古雷。」開門的人調侃，古雷跟對方不熟，只是笑了笑解釋實驗室忙晚了。

「遲到的人可是有懲罰的。」對方笑得邪惡，古雷縱使不屑一顧，也得假兮兮表現出害怕的樣子，兩人下一刻打哈哈過去。

派對什麼酒都有，古雷正想拿啤酒就被塞了一杯調酒，說是懲罰必須得喝下去，古雷為難地說該不會有加什麼好料吧？可別折騰他了。其他人再三保證沒有奇怪的東西以後，古雷一口乾了。

事後古雷想把自己打死，為什麼會相信這些白癡說得話。

派對進行到一半，古雷覺得自己的意識越來越遲鈍，全身都使不起勁，坐在沙發的一角完全沒有想要參與其他人的狂歡中，他後知後覺分析著自己應該是中了什麼藥了，萬幸其他人沒有來鬧他。

正入神地想著自己就這麼昏睡過去萬一被拍照該如何駭入對方手機刪除照片時，有人到了他面前，古雷茫然地抬頭，對方是一個年長很多的男人，他沒有記憶見過這個人，別系的研究生嗎？或是助教？

「你還好嗎？」對方問。

「不太好，我想我這一整晚都會這樣了。」古雷老實回答，對方笑著說他們的懲罰只有這樣已經很仁慈了，至少沒有要求古雷做什麼奇怪的事，對此古雷沒回答。

「我帶你去房間休息吧？」對方說，古雷點了點頭，周遭熱鬧的聲音讓他不舒服。

被扶著走到空房，古雷幾乎整個人靠在對方身上，然後接觸到對方結實的肌肉，古雷推測對方跟自己一樣平常有在健身，才扛得住他的重量。

躺在床上就這麼睡過去也好，古雷想著能逃過樓下的派對就更放鬆了，意識處於朦朧之間，快要陷入夢鄉之際，他突然感受到胸口被觸碰，乳頭傳來令人難耐的搔癢感，古雷不適地哼了聲。

「你的聲音好可愛。」

當古雷反應過來怎麼回事時，他的衣物已經被脫了下來，褲子正被扯下，古雷無力地阻止對方，但是他的手輕易地被撥開，他不死心嘗試好幾次阻擾後聽到對方的笑聲，對方在笑他的不自量力。

竟敢小瞧他，古雷努力睜開紅眼要看清王八蛋的面孔，眼睛卻被布條蒙住，古雷想扯開來，最後連手都被綁住。

「寶貝，放鬆。」

誰是你寶——「啊⋯⋯」後面突然被插進異物，古雷忍不住叫出聲。

男人單手撐開古雷的臀瓣，用著沾滿潤滑，前端帶有圓弧鉤子狀的塑膠棒來回插入敏感的肉穴，聽到身下人的呻吟後只覺得胯下的小兄弟更硬了，對方的聲音是男人聽過最悅耳的，讓他想跳過清理步驟直接上陣。

「寶貝，你是不是沒怎麼吃東西？」本來以為清理要花一陣子，但是男人發現弄出來的穢物並不多，他把細棒丟到一旁，兩隻手掐住金髮大男孩的膝蓋內側，強迫男孩對他敞開，他有意思地看著粉色的性器。

「寶貝，你有沒有用過這個跟人做愛？」握著古雷的性器，男人調戲地用手指揉著。

「⋯⋯。」古雷緊閉著薄唇沈默，他不死心地用才獲得自由的腿踢對方，可惜無力的攻擊對男人來說宛如調情，男人沒有理會長腿的調戲，手指直接插入還留有潤滑液的穴內。

古雷咬著牙接受著侮辱，混沌的腦袋想著該怎麼辦的時候，後穴傳來的刺激讓他軟嚅地發出羞恥的呻吟，隨即緊閉著嘴巴。

「再多叫幾聲給爹地聽。」男人的手指在肉壁裡打圈，不時畫過敏感點，另一隻手開始握住男孩的性器，有技巧地套弄著。

古雷呼吸漸漸急促，第一次同時感受到前後的刺激讓他的感官受到新的認知，同時因為失去主導權內心隱約害怕著，但是他努力不表現出來。

他的前面因為興奮而勃發，接著有異物束縛住他的性器，古雷不適地悶哼。

被迫翻身，臉埋在枕頭裡，腰支被有力的手抬高，屈辱的姿勢讓古雷感到不妙，想到對方的擴張，古雷正想逃走就被掐住腰際，後方的男人用著自己勃發的龜頭在稚嫩的穴外來回磨蹭。

「爹地沒耐心了～」講完這句話，男人把硬實的前端捅進去，近乎一半埋入從未開發的處子地。

「啊！」古雷短促地驚叫，牙咬著枕頭，臉部肌肉因為疼痛而猙獰，他的全身因為痛感出了汗。

男人拍了古雷嫩白的臀瓣，在上面留下了紅紅到掌印，他要古雷放鬆些讓他好進去。

體內的陰莖每深入一點，古雷渾身就止不住顫抖，他感覺自己被撕裂了，這時對方再次羞辱地打著他的屁股，要他放鬆。

「啊、啊！」古雷喘息到一半噎住，本來興奮的分身因為疼痛軟了一半，這時突然被男人用力掐著，勁力大到古雷差點忍不住哀出聲。

「放鬆，寶貝，你夾得爹地太緊了。」身後的王八蛋說著，同時握住古雷弱點加大力道。

古雷緊繃的全身瞬間癱軟了一半，不得不聽從對方說的話努力放鬆，男人一邊握著他的分身一邊挺進，最後終於全部埋入，男人才放開手。

古雷已經氣喘吁吁，但是他知道這只是開始，因為侵犯他的男人開始動起來，陰莖捅進又抽出，然後再插進去，每一次都讓他痛得咬牙切齒。

「寶貝，說說話，你的聲音好好聽。」男人一邊加快速度幹著古雷，一邊要古雷出點聲音，他拍了拍男孩的屁股，然後頂到裡面的敏感點。

「啊、嗯啊⋯⋯」古雷呻吟，特有的細膩嗓音染上了情慾後更黏膩，他感受到體內的肉莖更壯大了，被不停侵犯著敏感點之下，古雷疼痛的同時身體不可控制地泛起粉色，本來半軟的性器忠於慾望重新抬頭，卻無奈被拘束著，古雷難耐地扭起腰。

男人掐緊身下人的腰，快速有力的律動著，情色的肉體拍打聲響環繞在房間裡，耳膜享受著古雷黏膩地像貓叫的呻吟，男人把人轉正，欣賞身下人的姿態，古雷敞開著腿，勃起的性器因為拘束射出不來，只能滴著液體，眼睛被綁住看不見眼神，臉頰潮紅還有喘息而微開的嘴，都讓男人覺得大男孩真可愛。

他俯下身，身體壓在古雷身上的同時肉棒深深推進對方深處，吻上發出軟膩呻吟的嘴，舌頭侵入男孩毫無防備的腔內強烈地吸吮著，同時下半身重重插入肉穴。

「唔、唔嗯、嗯唔⋯⋯」古雷呼吸被強吻打亂，想要逃開卻被強硬地固定住腦袋，被迫跟著對方濕吻，發出色情到水聲同時還得承受對方不停侵犯著他，古雷還得承擔男人重壓的體重，漸漸開始呼吸不過來。

「走、啊、走開⋯⋯」古雷模糊地掙扎，他快缺氧了。

男人重重咬了對方的唇，嘴巴含著古雷的唇不放，更用力地挺進挺出，古雷只能發出悶聲，雙腿夾緊男人的腰試圖掙扎，最後因為缺氧漸漸沒力，長腿往兩旁癱軟，古雷徹底放棄掙扎。

男人離開古雷的唇，看著床上已經任人宰割的金髮大男孩，臉上露出得意地笑容，下身挺了挺，古雷隨著動作呻吟。

男人的手挑逗著古雷被拘束的性器，手指摸著前端，在馬眼處不停揉著，果不其然看到身下人顫抖著身子，甚至拱起腰來。

「想射嗎？」套弄著古雷的性器，看著對方情慾地喘息，胸腔隨著呼吸抖動，粉色凸出的乳頭讓男人想要狠狠蹂躪，但是他得按捺住性子，一步一步玩才有趣。

「說『爹地我想要』，我就讓你射。」

古雷咬著唇，他的最後一絲理智不容許他投降，但是發漲的性器疼得受不了，無法發洩的慾望讓他想要逃離對方的掌控，可惜男人輕而易舉扣住他，還懲罰性地彈了古雷的分身。

「啊！」古雷顫抖著。

「寶貝，你這樣好可愛你知道嗎？」抽出在古雷體內的肉棒，然後蹲坐在古雷上方，兇狠的肉棒對準身下人的嘴。

古雷看不見，但是他能感覺到對方絕對不會輕易放過他，他下意識害怕的地吞了口水，男人見狀笑出聲。

「你有兩個選擇，喊我爹地，或是含著爹地的肉棒，你要哪個？」男人壞心地用才濕熱的龜頭碰了碰古雷的臉頰，馬上撞見古雷皺著臉躲開觸碰。

「我數三下，我就要把雞巴塞到你嘴裡。」男人一隻手抓著古雷的腦袋，一隻手強迫古雷張著嘴，古雷因為該死的藥性根本無法反抗。

「三、二⋯⋯」

「爹、爹地。」古雷投降，兩害相權取其輕。

「⋯⋯一。」男人把猙獰的肉棒塞進古雷的嘴裡，緊緊抓著古雷的金髮，陰莖深入濕軟的喉嚨，男人發出舒服的聲音。

「乖寶貝。」男人說，不顧古雷難受的呻吟開始強迫身下人口交，肉棒進進出出柔軟的口腔跟喉嚨，速度漸漸加快，身下人越無力地反抗，男人反而更興奮地幹著。

最後男人在快速的律動中深深一挺，在古雷喉嚨的深處灌進他的液體。

「唔、嗚⋯⋯」古雷只能含著性器發出無意義的呻吟，被迫吞下黏稠的精液。

射精中的男人慢慢地抽插，然後緩慢把射完精的肉棒從古雷的嘴裡抽出來，只見精液從古雷微開的口中流出，男人把龜頭殘留的液體抹在古雷的臉頰上。

「寶貝乖，爹地讓你射。」男人這時才解開古雷性器上的拘束，古雷全身不可控制地顫抖，大量的白液射在男人跟他自己的腹部上。

古雷的意識徹底陷入混沌。

等他回過神來，發現自己又換成了後入姿勢，後面的人雙手揉著他的胸。

「哈啊、啊⋯⋯」古雷無力地呻吟，承受著緊接而來的侵犯。

***

男人離開房間不久後，古雷慢慢地起身，白皙的身上滿是性愛的痕跡。男人以為他昏了過去，事實上他只是為了欺騙對方假裝自己昏迷。

抖著手扯下遮罩眼睛的布條，狼狽不堪的古雷睜開眼睛，露出殺意的紅眼，他握緊雙拳，屈辱與怒意只能壓抑在心中。

▲↑↑↑↑

▲↑↑↑↑

▲↑↑↑↑

**Author's Note:**

> 阿G生日快樂！  
> 就...想看古雷氣氣氣～～～


End file.
